Where's Edward?
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Jacob is sick of the idea of Edward and Bella, and he wants Bella to himself. So what does he do? He kidnaps Edward, of course. Jacob has an evil plan to get Bella all to himself while torturing Edward. EXB Three-shot or Four-shot! TEAM EDWARD LOVERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EPOV

I watched as Bella started stirring next to me. We were wrapped in the warm sheets, our naked bodies intertwined together.

I moved the hair away from her face. Her breathing sped up and her brown orbs opened to meet my golden eyes.

Her breathtaking smile made me smile back at her.

"Good morning, love," I said, kissing her warm lips.

She giggled and tangled her hands in my hair, attempting to pull me closer. I pulled away so she could breathe.

"Last night was….wow," she said when she caught her breath.

The thought made me smile. Last night, I lowered all my boundaries for the first time, and let me tell you, I was glad I did. My family was gone last night, all hunting, so I decided it was a good time to drop the boundaries. Why did I make those stupid boundaries in the first place?

When I let myself go, I learned my mind was so use to being careful around Bella, that my body automatically did it. So now, Bella and I could show each other how much we love each other physically, and I won't have to worry about hurting her.

"I agree," I murmured, kissing her jaw.

"I think I'm ready for round two," she said, letting her hand trail down my spine.

I shivered at her touch.

"I would love to do another round, but my family will be home in an hour," I said, pulling back to look at her.

She got a mischief glint in her eyes. Her fingers trailed lower to my hipbones, teasing me.

"Well, it's a good thing you have super speed. I think we'll be done before they get back," she said, with a seducing tone.

I groaned. This girl didn't know what she did to me.

"I've created a monster," I said, before kissing her.

_One Hour Later_

Bella and I panted as we tried to calm our breathing. Bella was laying on my chest, her arms across my stomach. I could hear my family running towards the house.

_We're about five minutes away, Edward. Get ready, because Emmett knows what happened,_ Alice thought to me.

I sighed, which caused Bella to look up at me curiously.

"My family is five minutes away. Emmett knows we had sex last night," I said.

She blushed and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no! Kill me now! Bite me and suck out my blood! I can't face Emmett and his sex jokes that I know he's going to make," she said.

I laughed.

"I'll make sure he behaves himself," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Can we just lay here all day?" she asked.

"I would love to, but I have to hunt so we can have another round tonight. I haven't hunted in almost two weeks," I said, sitting up.

I untangled myself from the sheets and stood up to get my clothes. Bella sat up, the sheet wrapped around her naked body, and she pouted. I put my clothes on super fast and turned to her.

"Do you have to go hunting today?" she asked with that adorable pout.

I sighed, I didn't want to go, but I really needed to hunt.

"I'm sorry, love. I really need to hunt. But I promise to make it up to you tonight," I said, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

She sighed.

"Okay, but hurry back to me," she said.

"I will. I should only be gone for about three hours. I'm not going far, I promise," I said.

"Okay. Be safe. And I love you," she said.

"I will. I love you, too," I said.

I kissed her passionately, then jumped walked out the door. I heard Bella head for the bathroom and headed for the forest. I could see my family come from the forest. Emmett and Jasper came up to me.

"So, little brother, how was it?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's none of your business," I said, trying to push past them.

"Aw, our little Eddie is no longer a virgin!" Jasper teased along with Emmett.

If I was human, I would blush redder than Bella. I heard two slaps, and saw Emmett and Jasper rub the back of their heads. Thank you Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm going hunting," I said.

"Have fun!" Esme called after me as I jumped over the river.

I took off for the trees, enjoying the speed. I cleared my thoughts and started my hunt.

JPOV

Stupid Alpha command. I really hated patrolling on my own. But there were some upsides to it. I could get some peace and quiet to think about Bella.

She was the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out. The only problem was, she's dating that stupid bloodsucker.

I don't know what she sees in that leech. He left her and hurt her. I would never leave or hurt her. So what does she see in him and not in me?

I was running along the border, looking out for any stray leeches. I was glad we got rid of that red headed leech. She was endangering Bella.

Sigh….Bella. She was just beautiful. I couldn't get over how beautiful she is. With her long brown hair I could just run my fingers through. Her big brown, doe-like eyes. Her tiny body that had perfect curves. She was a sight. I would definitely tap that. Good thing that leech is too scared to ever go that far with her.

When she realizes she loves me back, that would be the first thing we do, so I could claim her as mine and then rub it in that leech's face.

Speaking of the parasite, I could smell him not too far away. I really hated that guy. He had my Bella, and she was so hypnotized by him, she couldn't see what was right in front of her. Me.

I wanted to just kill that guy. He really pissed me off. It's like he rubs it in my face when he kisses her. I just want to rip his head off.

I suddenly got very angry with him. If he was out of the way, Bella could see that I was the perfect guy for her. But all I had to do was get rid of the leech….

That's when I had the perfect idea. I crossed the border, heading for the leech. He wasn't far off, just a few miles. I kept my mind blank so he couldn't read my thoughts.

After a few seconds of running, I found him hovering over a dead mountain lion. Sick. How can Bella kiss that, knowing that he's sucked blood from some animal. That's really sickening.

I growled and he spun around, growling, protecting his prey. I repeat, sick. I growled louder when he saw it was me.

_I really hate you,_ I thought towards the leech.

"The feeling is mutual," he said.

_I really want to kill you right now. In fact, I think I will,_" I said.

I didn't give him time to answer. I charged towards him, but he backhanded me into a tree. I got up immediately, keeping my eyes on him. We circled each other, both crouching.

I kept my mind blank so he wouldn't see my next move. I lunged for him and barely missed his hand where he tried to back hand me again.

Instead, I bit into his shoulder, and he screamed in pain. What wasn't fair is, that if we bite a vampire, our venom doesn't kill them, but if they bite us, their venom kills us slowly. I know, it sucks toes.

I took my chance while he was down and bit him again. The good thing about our venom is that it slows them down.

I wasn't going to kill him just yet. I wanted to prolong the torture. I was going to wait until Bella was mine, so I could rub it in his face the same way he rubs it into mine.

I bit down on his shoulder again and started dragging him towards La Push. He screamed and tried to wiggle free, but was too weak.

I crossed the border and hoped no one decided to go onto patrol just yet. I needed at least five more minutes to get away with this. Sam would be pissed, but Sam wasn't going to find out.

No one would find out. My garage is always empty now, since Bella doesn't come over anymore, I never go in there. No one does.

I made it to my house, lucky no one was on the porch, including Billy. I drug the leech to the garage and dropped him on the floor. I phased back and got into my jeans.

The leech was too weak to move as I sat him in the chair and got heavy steel chains.

Bella told me once that her bloodsucker said that steel is very hard for them to break, and if it's piled together, it's physically impossible for them to break through it. Good thing I have a lot of steel chains.

I wrapped the chains around the leech at least ten times. I got his feet, too, so he doesn't try to run off. I put heavy padlocks on them and put the key under the seat of my Rabbit. The poor Rabbit has seen better days. It broke down two days ago and I haven't had time to fix it yet.

The garage was going to reek, but I didn't really care. As long as it gets me Bella, I wouldn't care if it burned down with the leech inside. I noticed it raining and smiled. Now the other leeches won't find his scent because it'll be washed away.

I got some duct tape and taped it around his mouth, so if he decides to scream, no one will hear him. When I was done, I admired my work, smirking as he tried to lift his head, but was too weak to do.

"Have fun rotting in here while I go out and enjoy being with Bella," I said, closing the door on the garage.

Yes, Bella will be mine.

**Okay, Jacob is a little creepy, but he's suppose to be! Thanks for reading, and more chapters are coming! Please review! It lets me know there are people actually reading this! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

Bella paced back and forth, her heart beating at a fast rate. Worry and fear was written all over her face, and I didn't need Jasper to tell me what she was feeling. I could see it on her face, the whole family could see it.

I growled and tried to look for that idiot again. Where the hell did he go? I couldn't see his future. It was just blank. This scared me and made me mad. What the hell was that idiot doing that made his future blank.

It's been a day since Edward left to hunt, and Bella has been going crazy with worry. Honestly, I was worried too. Edward wasn't suppose to go far. I saw him hunting, then returning back to Bella. But suddenly, the future shifted and his future went blank.

When I told the family and Bella, we waited patiently for Edward to come home, hoping it was nothing serious that made his future disappear.

Well, most of us were patient. Bella paced up and down the living room, much like she's doing now, and grumbled to herself every five seconds. She was really worried.

I had called Charlie for her, seeing as she was too worried when it hit the four hour mark, telling us Edward has been gone to long. She stayed the night with us, but never went to sleep.

She stayed up all night, pacing, looking at the clock every two seconds, waiting impatiently for Edward to come home. She hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. She refused to eat, saying she wouldn't hold it down until she knew Edward was okay.

She said she had this gut feeling that something was wrong. And I knew exactly what she meant, we all did. There was always a gut feeling we had when we knew our mate was in trouble.

"Bella, go to sleep. You're about to pass out," Esme tried to coax Bella again.

"I can't Esme, not until I know he's safe," she said, plopping down on the couch next to me.

I growled and opened my eyes as I came up blank again.

"Nothing. I don't see anything. Why can't I see him?" I asked myself.

Bella tensed for a second, before she asked quietly, "What if….what if he left again? You know, like last time?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I would have seen it. And if he did, he would have came back and made us leave. It's something else. Something I can't see," I said.

Bella had tears leaking out of her eyes and Esme put an arm around her shoulders.

"What if something bad happened to him? Like, if a stray vampire killed him. Or worse, the Volturi," she said, looking at us all.

"No, I would have seen the Volturi decide. I've been watching them closely," I said.

Bella sighed. Jasper sent out a wave of calm and Bella relaxed immediately.

"What about the dogs? Say that he did run off again. Do you think the dogs would have let him pass to get to the ocean?" Rosalie asked. She was staring out the glass wall.

"No, he wouldn't run off. But maybe they've seen him. It wouldn't hurt to ask," Carlisle said.

"Me, Jasper, and Emmett will go," I said.

"I'll go, too," Rosalie said.

I nodded. We stood up and headed for the door. Before walking out, Emmett hugged Bella in a big bear hug.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll find Eddie," Emmett said, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled a sad smile at him. "Thanks, Emmett."

When we did find Edward, I was going to slap him hard for putting Bella through this.

We headed for the La Push border and stopped there, hearing the dogs make their way towards us.

All the dogs came out, their sickening scent washing over us. The black one, went into the bushes, then came back out in human form. It was Sam, the pack leader.

"What can we do for you?" he asked.

"We were wondering if have happened to come across our brother, Edward," I said, stepping forward.

I saw the russet one, Jacob Black, straighten up. I found it a little odd, but shrug it off.

"No, we haven't come across him," Sam said.

"Have any of you let him pass, you know, to get to the ocean?" I asked.

"He hasn't came through today. Jacob was on patrol alone yesterday. He didn't come across any bloodsuckers yesterday," Sam said.

I sighed. "Okay. Well, if you do manage to come across him, will you tell him to take his ass home immediately. Bella is going crazy worrying over him," I said.

Sam nodded and we left, not having any leads to where that idiot went. We tried tracking his scent, but the rain washed it away, which just complicated things even worse.

When we got back to the house, we found Bella staring out, looking for us, hoping that we had Edward with us. When she saw us without him, she dropped her head, disappointed. She looked dead on her feet.

She looked like she did when I saw her in my visions when Edward left her last fall. I really hope he comes home so we don't have a repeat of last fall.

"What did the wolves say?" Carlisle asked when we came through the door.

"They haven't come in contact with him. We tried to trace his scent, but the rain washed all traces away," Jasper said.

I could see Bella starting to break down.

"Bella, you should get some rest. We'll let you know if anything comes up," I said.

"I can't. Not until I know he's safe," she said.

"Bella, you being dead on your feet isn't going to help anyone. Get some rest. We'll let you know if anything comes up. We promise," I said.

She sighed and nodded when she saw we were all gaining up on her. She laid down on the couch and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked.

"We wait. Alice, try to keep looking, but until then, all we can do is wait and see if he comes back," Carlisle said.

We all nodded. It was going to be a long wait.

**Kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer! One more chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

_Three Months Later_

It's been three months since I last saw my love. I missed him terribly. Okay, that was an understatement. It's worse than last time. It feels like my world has literally fallen apart.

I barely ate anymore and I barely slept. It's gotten so bad, that Carlisle has had to hold me down and force feed me. Jasper has had to use his gift almost every night to get me to sleep. It's really hard, because I always have nightmares, scared that something bad has happened to Edward.

I've had this gut feeling that something bad has happened. I've started giving up hope. My mind was telling me he was either dead or didn't want to be around me anymore. But my body was telling me he was alive, at least. I didn't know if he still wanted me, but my body and heart was still telling me he was somewhere, alive.

I had a gut feeling three months ago on the day he went hunting that something was going to happen. Alice told me that whenever her and the others feel that their mate is in trouble, they get a gut feeling like I described to them.

I was really starting to doubt that Edward was coming back. I felt like I was betraying him by thinking that, but we haven't had word from him in the past three months. Alice hasn't seen anything either. She keeps coming up blank on his future.

After the second day he went missing, Charlie came over to see why I hadn't answered any of his calls. Carlisle explained to him that Edward had gone missing. Charlie, who is very fond of Carlisle and Esme, offered to help set up a Missing Person's ad. Even though we knew it would do no good, because Edward is a vampire and could be in South Africa by then, we decided to do it to keep up pretenses.

Every time I went home to Charlie, I had to pass by the 'Have You Seen This Boy' poster with Edward's face on it. It broke my heart even more each time, and it took all my strength to not break down.

Eventually, Charlie just let me stay at the Cullen's seeing as it was the only thing that made me feel closer to Edward. That and he couldn't bare to see me in that kind of pain again, like last fall. I think one round of me waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, was enough for him.

Jacob has called a lot, asking for me to come over. I always told him I wasn't up to it. I was weak from barely ever eating and never getting a good night's sleep, but I was also always staying here at the Cullen's hoping that at any moment that Edward would walk through the door and take me into his arms.

I wanted to stay here, in case he did come back so I could be here and not miss him if he decided to leave before I came back over. If that happened, I would break down all that I was holding inside.

It was hard for the rest of the Cullen's, too. Esme was almost as worried as me, because her son had gone missing.

Carlisle was also worried for his son, but sad because Esme was sad.

Jasper could barely be around me, because I had so much pain held up. The only time he was around me was when he made me fall asleep.

Alice was always in her room, searching for any sign of Edward's future.

Emmett never joked anymore, seeing as everyone was always down. He didn't even attempt to make a sex joke about me and Edward. He never smiled anymore and it's like my bear of a brother had disappeared along with Edward.

Rosalie was just as hostile towards me, even more so than she was when I first met her. She hated me now because I made her Emmett depressed and she said it was my fault Edward had disappeared. She would always make comments like, "It's your fault he's gone. If you hadn't come along, we would still have Edward here with us. You've put a strain on this family."

She never called me 'Bella' anymore. She always referred to me as 'The Human.' She always turned her nose up to me when I walked into the room.

I actually started believing her when she said it was my fault. If I hadn't involved myself with Edward, he would be with his family.

Everyone, but Rosalie, would say I was overreacting and that it wasn't my fault, but I never believed them.

My phone rang again on the bedside table. I was laying in Edward's bed, inhaling the scent he left behind. It's the only thing that made me feel close to him.

I looked at the caller id and it said, 'Jacob.' I sighed. He's called every day, telling me I should come over. I debated whether or not to answer, then decided to just answer.

"Hello?" I asked with no emotion.

"Bells! What are you doing?" he asked with too much enthusiasm.

"Nothing," I said.

"Why don't you come down to La Push. I'm sure you could use a little fresh air," he said.

"I don't know, Jacob. I'm really not-"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun, I promise. I'll take your mind off of everything," he said, cutting me off. Was it me, or did he have a double meaning in his words?

"Jake, I really-"

"Come on, Bella. Just this once," he said.

I sighed. He was going to give up.

"Okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes," he said.

"Great. See you then, Bells," he said.

I hung up and tore myself away from Edward's scent. My heart ached as I headed towards La Push.

I pulled up to the small red house and parked the truck. I could see Jacob sitting on the porch steps, and he smiled a huge smile when I got out.

Suddenly, I was in a huge hug and felt my lungs getting squashed together.

"Can't….breathe….Jake," I trying to catch a breath.

He laughed and set me down.

"So, Bella. What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. How about we just go sit in the garage today. I don't really feel like doing anything else," I said, starting to head towards the familiar garage.

"No!" Jacob said, suddenly very nervous and jumpy.

"Why not? It'll be fun. Just sitting in there like old times," I said a little confused. What was up with Jacob.

He was nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, like he was hiding something.

"It's just….well…."

"Yes?" I asked, wanting an answer.

He sighed. He got a look in his eyes, like he just thought of something brilliant. "Well, gosh, Bella. I was going to surprise you, but your birthday present is hiding in there," he said.

"Is it that big?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yep. Now, come on. Let's take a walk on the beach," he said.

He started pulling me towards the beach, trying to get me away from the garage.

"But my birthday's not for another five months," I said, a little suspicious.

"Well, I have to work on it and it should be done by the time your birthday comes around. Now come on," he said.

He was really anxious to get me away from the garage. It made me a little suspicious. Why would he be that determined to keep me away from my birthday present. I shrugged it off and followed him down the beach.

We didn't talk much, but when we did, he asked me how I was doing. I lied and said I was fine. No need to tell him about my recent breakdown from these past three months. We talked for about two hours before heading back.

"Hey, I forgot I have to call Embry about patrol next week. Do you mind if I step inside for a minute?" he asked when we were back at his house.

"Sure. I'll just wait out here," I said.

"Good. I'll probably be about ten minutes, so just make yourself comfortable. And remember, no going near the garage. I want your present to be a surprise," he said.

"Uh, okay," I said as he headed inside.

He was a little protective over that garage, wasn't he? It was a little weird. I had completely forgotten about my present until he brought it up.

I was kind of suspicious about it. He was going to a lot of trouble to keep me away. Should I go check it out? I mean, I could be there and back in a few minutes and he would never know.

I could be quiet, a habit I picked up from the Cullens. I was really curious about what he got me. He would never know.

I checked before quietly making my way over to the garage. I looked behind me before opening the door.

It was really dark in the tiny garage. I went in and closed the door behind me. I fumbled around, looking for the light switch. I couldn't find it where I thought it was.

It was always on the left, up to my shoulder. I fumbled around until….Ah ha! Found it. I flipped on the light and gasped at the sight in front of me.

There he was, completely unfamiliar, but familiar at the same time. He was so weak, he almost looked breakable, as if I tapped him, he would shatter into a million pieces.

His once muscular arms looked like toothpicks. His face was the same, except that his cheekbones were very prominent. His eyes were pitch black, the blackest I've ever seen. He looked like he was using all his strength just to hold his head up.

He was chained to the chair by his torso and feet. His hands were behind his back, probably chained, too. There was duct tape over his mouth.

"Edward!" I said, tears falling down my face. I ran over to him, not tripping for once.

I took his face in my hands and kissed all over his face.

"Oh, Edward!" I said, still kissing his face.

He moaned, but it was very audible by the duct tape over his mouth. I took it and unwrapped it from around his mouth.

"Oh, Edward. You're okay. I've missed you so much," I said, laying my forehead on his.

"I've missed you, too, my Bella. I'm so sorry, love. I've should have been stronger and taken him down," he said.

I suddenly realized, this is what Jacob was hiding, why he was so persistent to keep me away from the garage. He wasn't hiding my birthday present, he was hiding Edward. That's why Alice couldn't see him. Alice can't see the wolves. That's why she didn't see me get pulled out of the water last fall either.

"Ssh, it's not your fault. You're okay, that's all that matters. We need to get you out of here. Where's the damn key?" I asked, looking at the padlock.

"Under the seat in the car," Edward said, a little breathless.

"When's the last time you fed?" I asked, getting the key.

"Before I was kidnapped," he answered.

I was suddenly very angry. Jacob hasn't fed him in three damn months? I don't know what happened to my best friend, but Jacob wasn't my Jacob anymore. I could never forgive him for this.

I knew Jacob had strong feelings for me, but I never knew he would go this far.

"I'm going to kick his ass. I'll shave his balls off then feed it to him," I said, my voice growing dark. Wow, who knew I had a dark side.

I got the chains off of Edward and he toppled over on the floor. His shirt and pants barely fit him. I tried to get him up, but he was still a vampire and still too heavy for me.

"Edward, come on. We need to get you out of here. Jacob will come back soon and find me here," I said, trying to pull him up.

But he was too weak. He rolled on his back and I took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said.

"No, Edward. I'll get you out of here," I said.

I remembered my phone and pulled it out. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" she asked on the first ring.

"Alice, it's Bella. Listen and don't ask questions. I don't have time for it. You and the family get to La Push right now."

"But Bella, the treaty-"

"I don't care about the damn treaty! The treaty is broken now. I know why you couldn't see Edward! It's the wolves! The same reason you didn't see me get pulled out of the water last fall! Edward has been here at Jacob's the whole time! Jacob took him and has held him here. He hasn't been fed in months. So get your ass here and help me get him out of here. Jacob is coming right now," I said as I heard Jacob come out of the house.

"We'll be there soon," Alice said, hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket as Jacob headed for the garage. He looked pissed.

I looked around, looking for something to hit him with.

"Run, Bella," Edward said, as I reached for a metal pipe.

"Not without you," I said. I motioned for him to be quiet.

I shut off the light and stood behind the Rabbit. I could hear Jacob coming towards the garage.

"Bella, didn't I tell you not to go in the garage?" he asked, his voice laced with anger.

I kept quiet as he opened the door and turned on the light. He looked down at Edward and smiled an evil smile.

"Looks like she left you behind," he said to Edward.

He picked him up by the hair and laughed in his face. I took my chance and jumped out and hit Jacob over the head with as much force as I could.

He stumbled and dropped Edward, and turned to me. His head healed quickly, before I could blink, and glared daggers at me.

"Bella, why'd you do that? You've been a naughty girl," he said, taking the pipe from me and chunking it across the room.

He then wrapped his big hand around my throat and picked me up, choking me. My feet came off the ground and I tried to pry his hands off. It was no use, he was too strong. I gasped for air.

"I did this for us, Bella. We will be together. We belong together. Now, watch me kill this parasite once and for all," he said.

He was suddenly thrown off of me and I fell to the ground. I gasped for air and looked up to see a Jacob sized dent in the Rabbit. Edward was stumbling to stay up right. Edward had gained the strength to push Jacob off of me.

Jacob just got madder. He got up and pushed Edward on the ground and started kicking him over and over again.

Edward groaned each time and I watched in horror. Jacob threw Edward into the wall and Edward fell to the ground, pain all over his face. When Jacob's back was to me, I ran and jumped on his back, scratching my nails across his eyes and face.

He threw me off and turned to me. I watched as his face healed. He smiled at me. It was creepy.

"Now you have been a really naughty girl, Bella. I've got a better idea. I'll let the leech here watch me take your innocence from you, then kill him. That means I get to have my cake and eat it, too," he said.

"You're too late. Edward has already taken my virginity," I said. Jacob froze.

"WHAT?" he roared.

"How's it feel to not take my virginity? Edward beat you to that, too. I'm Edward's and I always will be, no matter how many times you rape me, dog," I said, with as much venom in my voice as possible.

Jacob suddenly slapped me and sat down on my stomach.

"You'll take that back once I'm finished with you," he said, unbuttoning my shirt.

I screamed and tried to kick him off, but he was too heavy.

"Be ready for me to screw your brains out," he said reaching the last button.

Before I could blink, Jacob was off of me and thrown across the room. Rosalie was standing protectively in front of me.

"You won't go near my sister again, you filthy mutt. I'll take care of you myself," she said.

I was shocked, that Rosalie, Rosalie who hated my guts because I was always putting her family in danger, was protecting me and calling me her sister. But then I remembered her story, and understood immediately.

Rosalie stalked off for Jacob, but Carlisle stopped her.

"We're not going to kill him. Sam and the elders are going to have a trial. Take him to Sam," he said.

Rosalie growled, then nodded. Her and Emmett took Jacob out of the small garage. I looked around and noticed all the Cullens here. Carlisle and Alice were leaned over Edward, and Esme and Jasper were following Rosalie and Emmett.

I got to my knees and crawled over to Edward's limp body. I put his head in my lap. His eyes were closed.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, tears falling again.

"He'll be fine. He just needs blood. He'll be back to his normal self in a week. We need to get him back to the house," Carlisle said, going into vampire doctor mode.

Carlisle lifted him carefully and I followed them out.

"Esme will take your truck back, Bella," Alice said.

I nodded. She motioned for me to get on her back and I jumped on. We took off through the woods. When we reached the Cullen's house, everyone was there waiting for us, except Esme, who was bringing my truck here.

Alice set me down and I headed up the stairs with Carlisle. He set Edward down on the golden bed dominating Edward's room. He mumbled something about going to get some emergency blood.

I put Edward's head in my lap and stroked his hair. He looked up at me with black eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered to him.

"I'm fine, Bella. As soon as I feed, I'll be back to normal," he said.

"Good. Don't ever scare me like that again. I was going crazy worrying over you. It…." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about the last three months.

"What? What is it? Tell me," he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It was like last fall when you left me. But worse. Carlisle had to fore feed me, and I couldn't sleep without Jasper's power. I thought you had left again," I said.

Edward looked up at me, pain in his eyes.

"I'm not ever leaving you again. I told you, I love you too much to leave you. I'll kill that dog myself for all the pain he's made me put you through," he said.

"I'm sorry I doubted your love. You can kill him all you want. I won't care. He's not my best friend anymore. He's not Jacob. I don't know who he is anymore. My best friend died a long time ago," I said.

Edward used all his strength of lift his hand and cup my cheek.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled down at him.

"I love you, too," I said. I kissed his lips gently, then pulled away.

Carlisle came in, with two bags filled with blood. He said it was animal blood, mountain lion to be exact. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me to look at. I was more worried about Edward than my sickness to blood.

"Bella, you might want to leave-" I cut Carlisle off.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've been away from him for three months, I'm not going to be away from him any longer," I said, in a voice that said, 'Tell-me-to-leave-one-more-time-and-I'll-bite-your-head-off.'

"Okay," Carlisle said.

He made Edward sit up and handed one of the bags to Edward. There was a small straw like thing on the bag, probably where they inserted the blood into the bag. Edward put it to his lips and sucked it greedily. He closed his eyes and I watched in fascination as he drank all the blood.

You could tell he enjoyed the blood, because he moaned a little. When he finished that bag, Carlisle handed him the other one and he took it greedily.

He did the same thing and, again, I watched in fascination. He was beautiful, of course.

I noticed a little difference in his appearance. His cheekbones were no longer as prominent, his clothes seemed to fit a little better, and his muscle in his arms was present again. I was so focused on his face, I didn't see the other features go back to normal.

When he was done, he handed the empty blood bag to Carlisle. Carlisle left, probably to give us some privacy.

Edward seemed to be back to normal now, because he could sit up on his own. He avoided my eyes. I lifted my hand and put it under his chin, making him look at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he said.

"I don't mind. I thought it was a little….sexy," I said, blushing.

He laughed.

"I'm serious. It looked like you were enjoying that more than when we make love," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, my Bella," he chuckled, "Making love with you is the number one pleasure to me. Drinking blood will always come second," he said.

I smiled at him.

"And besides, you got your wish," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That day in the cafeteria, you asked if you would ever get to see me when my instincts take over. Well, you just did," he said.

I blushed, remembering that memory.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I said.

"Well, you know, I have some strength back. I think I promised you another round of sex when I got back from hunting. Being stuck in that garage for three months has made me miss you terribly and a lot of sexual tension has built up…." he said, trailing off.

I didn't need to hear anymore, because I threw myself at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could. It was great to have Edward back.

**The End**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
